CODE Rai and Nunnally: marriage chronicle
by Revan Sama
Summary: A few themes of marriage life of Rai and Nunnally Lamperouge. Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.
1. Code 1: start

Author: Revan-sama.  
Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion: Lost colors  
Pairing: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.  
Small details to know: Nunnally can see but still on a wheelchair, Euphemia is alive and still viceroy of area 11,  
Lelouch isn't emperor but still the leader of the black knights Zero, Shirley is alive as well.

**CODE Rai and Nunnally: marriage chronicle.**

_CODE 1: Start._

While looking at her reflection in the mirror, Nunnally Lamperouge felt tense and nervous.

The dress she was wearing was pure white. The chest area was slightly open, two white roses at the waist, white gloves and a light pink ribbon to tie her hair.  
It was really beautiful but when Nunnally saw herself in the mirror she couldn't help but feeling a bit insecure.

As she saw the young lady looking at herself nervously, the maid Sayoko tried to reassure her.

"It fit you very well, Nunnally-sama"  
"B-But..."

Before she could say anything, someone knocked at the door. She asked "Who is it?" and her question got a neutral answer "It's Rai, can I come in?"

The moment she heard his voice, her eyes grew tender and her heart filled with happiness.

With a small blush on her face and shy voice she said : "Please come in."

The door opened and revealed a young man with silver hair and in a black suit. It was Rai.

The moment his blue eyes saw Nunnally, he gasped, blushed and seemed distracted.

"I-Is it strange?" Asked Nunnally, Impatient to know his answer. He shook his head quickly and said:

"No! It' very beautiful."  
" ! T-Thank you very much..."

Being aware of the sweet and innocent atmosphere, Sayoko leaved the place quietly with a smile.

Rai approached Nunnally and gently put a hand on her flustered pink cheek.

"You are really beautiful, Nunnally..."  
"Rai-san is handsome too..."

The distance between those two reduced, soon enough his lips was on hers.  
While kissing each other, it felt like they were in another world, a world of just the two of them.

They lost the track of time and didn't care. When the kiss ended both were blushing and laughing quietly.

"We kissed before giving our vows."  
"hehehe, maybe god is angry."

Sweet and precious time between newlyweds.

Yes, today is Rai and Nunnally's wedding.

_**-Later at Lelouch Lamperouge room-**_

"...How much time do you think staying below your desk, crying?" Said the green haired witch CC.

Indeed, everyone was not necessary happy for the newlywed couple.  
Or more to say, ONE person wasn't happy about it.

The brother in law Shisukon (person who love his or her sister extremely) Lelouch Lamperouge.

"I don't want to go out and face reality! ! !" he said that with a small cry that sounded like a 'Buwaaaa'.

"..." CC looked very annoyed, especially since the brat (Nunnally) asked her to be there too as a bridesmaid with that orange haired woman called Shirley.

She was very surprise that Nunnally would even ask it. She was going to refuse...until the silver haired idiot said "what a good idea".

Couple of fools...

And now this...The fearsome leader of the black knights, Zero, Alias Lelouch Lamperouge was crying under his desk and refused to go outside letting go of his little sister.

But she had an idea to make him leave his room.

"Lelouch, either you leave this room immediately, so I can...change myself...Or..."

Even though he was crying, Lelouch yelled : "Ah! You think you can threat me? ! Nothing can be worst than what I'm feeling right now!"

...  
You asked for it.

"Okay...As you wish...I will tell you everything about the marvelous food we call pizza while changing myself in front of you."

! ! ! ? ? ? Mad blush.

"You...You're bluffing!"

She began to take off her top slowly. And she was describing the pizza she ate yesterday

"So, it was a large pizza, with a lot of cheese. The cheese is the most important part, filled with soft warm feeling in your mouth..."

Next what her below clothing. "The substance that meld inside you right from your mouth toward..."

...

The next second he was out, and he left the room with his nose bleeding.

She chuckled and said "I warned you..."

_END OF CODE 1 : CONTINUE? !_

Bonus:

"Stupid witch and her indecent ideas..."  
"Lelouch? What happened to your nose?"  
"Shut up, Suzaku!"  
"?"


	2. Code 2: Protect

Author: Revan-sama.  
Anime/Game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.  
Pairing: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.  
Small details to know: Nunnally can see but still on a wheelchair, Euphemia is alive and still viceroy of area 11, Lelouch isn't emperor but still the leader of the black knights Zero, Shirley is alive as well.

**Rai and Nunnally Code marriage chronicle.**

_**CODE 2: Protect.**_

Yes, today is Rai and Nunnally's Wedding.

Nunnally wished the ceremony to be made in the Ashford school's church.  
Because that church was filled with warm and sweet memories of her confession to Rai.  
The day where those two people were united in the church: The day of the blue moon event.  
A day where you confess your love to someone at the old church.

She said this to him : "I want the wedding to be done here." Rai respected her opinion and agreed.

Also Milly Ashford got easily the permeation for hold the wedding ceremony inside the old church.

They were waiting for her in a room at the clubhouse for the beginning of the ceremony.

"Time really did fly by quickly."  
"That right...It's been a few years since we met each other."

A few years before this day, Nunnally met with Rai, He was an amnesiac found by Milly Ashford and her elder brother Lelouch Lamperouge.  
He was protected by the student council and lived at the clubhouse too.

At first Rai was a bit lost without memories, a colorless world filled with black and white.  
Soon enough, Nunnally's pure kindness and innocence filled Rai's world full of color.  
Nunnally too, has been touched by Rai's gentle strength, which opened her closed world.

The day of the blue moon, where two peoples became romantically involved.

Since things has been stabilized in Area Eleven, Japan, Mostly because of the viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia, her knight Suzaku Kururugi and support of the Black Lamperouge siblings had now no more problems for the future.

The white Knights and the Black knights.

Heroes of light and heroes of darkness.

Even though their positions are different, their wishes are the same.

A world filled with justice and peace.

And the one who could make this possible, to blend those two faction together was Rai.

It costed his vocal geass, which he lost while using it on so much peoples, to save Nunnally's sister, Euphemia who was trapped inside Lelouch's Geass (Rai know Zero's identity).

It's only been a few years...and yet Rai felt as if it was yesterday. He opened his eyes and said to her:

"Nunnally. I'll always protect you."  
"No!"

Her sudden outburst was really surprising, Rai didn't expect it at all.

"Eh?" was all he could say which make him sound silly.

Nunnally's face expression was a bit angry...or more likely she was sulking. She put a hand on Rai's and said : " I know I can't walk like everyone. But still, to let Rai-san do everything is not good either! After all, we are a married couple."

"I want to protect Rai-san too." Rai felt a bit ashamed of himself and said : "Sorry..." to her.

Nunnally was very much like his sister, her smile, her innocence. But even so, it was still different.

He loved Nunnally like a man would love a woman. It was just...He already failed to protect someone close to him, so it was kind of scary...To lose Nunnally too...Like the lost of his mother and sister.

But...if they were together, he felt like he could achieve anything with her.

He would protect her kindness

She would protect his wounded heart and heal it.

"That's right...We are Husband and wife."  
"Yes"

Nunnally's smile bloomed like a flower. It affected him too. Rai smiled and said :

"I'm counting on you."  
"Yes, I'm counting on you too."

Both of them laughed and smiled happily

_**-Later-**_

"Damn it, that witch, when is she going to be ready?"

Lelouch Lamperouge (The brother in law Shisukon) was waiting for CC to be ready.

The green haired bridesmaid was taking her sweet time on changing her clothes.

Suzaku went to the church to see if everything was alright.

Now it was only CC missing.

"I just hope she can make it in time, Nunnally's wedding has to be perfect."

Before he could think some more, he heard someone saying behind him : "Sorry for the wait."

"Ah CC! Couldn't you change yourself...faster..."

...

...

...

"EeeeeeH? ? ? ? ! ! ! !"

Black.

Her bridesmaid dress was black.

Pure black.

"The hell? why are you yelling at me all the sudden?" asked CC.

Lelouch was trying to talk and was pointing at her clothing.

"W-W-W-W-What kind of indecent color is that? !"

CC looked at him puzzled and said : "What are you mumbling about?"

"What happened to the other dress? !" asked a mortified Lelouch.  
"Which dress?" she asked once again.

"The white one."  
"...?"

"The one you hate..."

Now she got it, clapped her hands and said with a smirk : "I didn't liked those clothes...I thought these were better and more sexy."

A vein grew on Lelouch's forehead : "You are not suppose to be 'sexy' on a wedding!"

Then he pointed the dress : "And also, this color isn't good for a wedding ! Go change yourself!"

"You're so noisy, it's not like I'll steal the Brat attention, her dress is better than mine."

"WHAT? ? ? ! ! !" He came closer to CC and demanded : " You mean my sister's wedding dress is as indecent as yours ? !"

She smirked : "No, the chest area is more open on mine."

Another vein on his forehead.

She chuckled and said :" What? Afraid that someone might be looking at me?"

"...? !... Tch, Don't flatter yourself ! Let's go."

He leaved the hall toward the church hastily.

CC smiled proudly.

He has forgotten the color of her dress.

**END OF CODE 2**

BONUS:

Lelouch: Where is Rai by the way?  
CC: He went to see Nunnally.

Lelouch became blank: WHAT? !  
CC: what about it?

Lelouch calmed: Yeah, you're right, I told him it was bad luck to kiss the bride before the wedding ceremony.  
CC: Yeah.

Lelouch: He wouldn't do anything...right?  
CC: Yeah.

Lelouch: Right? !  
CC: Yeah.

Lelouch: You're not even listening! ! !  
CC: Yeah.


	3. Code 3: To keep and to let go

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion: Lost colors

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.

Small details to know: Nunnally can see but still on a wheelchair, Euphemia is alive and still viceroy of area 11, Lelouch isn't emperor but still the leader of the black knights Zero, Shirley is alive as well.

**Rai and Nunnally Code marriage chronicle.**

**CODE 3: To keep and to let go.**

...

Ah...

This again...

This very scene he hated...

She was getting weaker and weaker...she could barely hold his hand.

She was so pale...her eyes were almost closed, her beautiful bright violet eyes full of life...were now deadly tired.

It was as if the life inside her was drained by something. Something he couldn't protect her from.

He felt his cheeks wet with tears as she weakly asked with a smile :

"I...I did the right decision...I...I made everyone happy...The Japanese peoples...and Britannia too..."

He bite his lower lips harder and cried harder.

"...Right?"

She asked again slowly and still smiling.

"Suzaku...?"

...

His eyes wide open, filled with unstoppable tears.

He looked everywhere to see where he was and...

Ah...Yes...I remember.

After seeing if everything was doing well at the church, he was really tired of waiting for Lelouch and his green haired friend CC.

Then he has fallen asleep in the main hall while searching for them.

And now that detestable nightmare...

_("I...I did the right decision...I...I made everyone happy...The Japanese peoples...and Britannia too...")_

...He really felt like a child...crying like that over a dream...

_("...Right? Suzaku...?")_

No...

This isn't right...

He slightly hit his head on the wall and covered his face with his hand.

This couldn't happen...such a thing...couldn't happen.

"What are you doing at such a place?"

His eyes widen at the sweet voice he knew so well.

The viceroy of Area 11, Euphemia Li Britannia.

"Suzaku?" she asked but then when she saw his face, a small cry was wrenched from her throat.

He was very pale like he had seen a ghost, his cheeks were stained with tears.

Before she could approach him, he took her in his arms without warning and hugged her tightly and was trembling at the same time.

Euphemia wasn't sure what it was about, all she knew...is that she didn't cared about the reason.

All she cared was to now heal his broken heart.

In whatever way it was needed.

"I'm sorry Euphie..." Her heart was beating faster at the sound of her nickname.

Usually, even though they were a couple, in front of people he would call her by her formal name, "Euphemia-sama" (Lady Euphemia).

But to be called in such a broken way...

She just smiled at him and told him "It's alright, you don't need to say anything."

Because I know you'll tell me when you're ready.

"Yeah...thanks" He smiled but even if it was a weak smile.

It was sincere.

She let him go and took her handkerchief to wiping his tears.

After she finished, he took her hand and put it on his cheek and closed his eyes slightly.

Seeing such a peaceful face, it made her slightly blush.

"I love you..."

He opened his eyes again and said with a warm smile.

A smile that was only for her.

"Euphie..."

I'll definitely work harder...

To protect you...

From such a terrible fate...

**-LATER-**

Everyone was waiting in the church.

And so it began...the wedding ceremony.

Rai was waiting for his bride, with Suzaku and Rivalz as his best man.

Euphemia was there too, with shirley, Kallen Milly and Nina.

Of course a lot of other people was there.

"WAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA-"

"Lloyd-san! please stop making such a fuss in public!"

Lloyd and Cecile were one of those.

Cornelia, Euphemia's elder sister was there too.

Schneizel wasn't there because he was busy but he still sent his regards to the married couple.

And many other peoples.

And there she was...Everyone gasped at how beautiful the former eleventh princess of Britannia looked. (She abandoned her royal position to be a normal person.)

She looked a bit embarrassed with everyone looking at her.

Especially, her future husband...To watch her with such eyes...it made her feel weak.

Her elder brother was pushing the wheelchair forward. And of course the last bridesmaid was behind...but...

"Hey, the last bridesmaid is wearing a black dress?"  
"Isn't that a sign of bad luck?"  
"I don't know about you, but if such sexy dress bring bad luck then I want to have that bad luck all for myself!"

She gained many admirer with...indecent looks...

Lots of big veins grew on Lelouch's forehead.

He gave her a glare that could be translated as "Damn it CC, you're bringing too much attention! ! !"

She sent him a stare that could be translated as "I don't give a damn and neither should you."

After the married couple gave their vows and had the final kiss, something broke inside Lelouch.

He looked at his little sister and her husband with a certain distance.

He turned around and left the church.

Everyone was cheering the newlyweds to notice.

But...

A certain Green haired witch did...

"..." She sighed and went after him.

He was in the main hall...His back against the wall and stared at the void with empty purple eyes.

He knew she was there...She always was there, she was by his side against the wall.

They were both looking at the void, without talking...until.

"I knew soon or later...That I would lose..."

She looked at him.

"I always told myself, that I would keep Nunnally to myself."

"Even more after our mother died...Never more, I would let such sad thing happen to Nunnally."

His hair were hiding his sad eyes...

"But...now...I'm not the one who will protect her...not anymore...and I don't know how to take it."

CC's eyes became a little more soft.

"He...Rai told me this when I told him to take care of her...And that if he would hurt her in anyway, I would hunt him down until the end of earth."

Lelouch's voice became a bit broken and he smiled sadly: "He told it was fine with him."

He remember clearly that day, they were both playing chess and Rai said:

_("I know I can't bring back the happy moments you and Nunnally had. I can't bring back your mother...  
But I can create new happy memories. Not only for Nunnally and I.  
For you too, Lelouch. Because you are part of Nunnally's world. You're family.")_

The green haired witch noticed small tears falling from Lelouch's face.

He was hiding his face, so she couldn't see it.

CC hit Lelouch's head.

"Ouch, what was th-"

His eyes widen when the witch took him in her arms and said sadly:

"You don't need your Geass to make everyone stay."

He gasped at this.

"Because we are doing it with our free will."

...

"But Geass doesn't work on you..."

She smiled wickedly.

"True enough...But...even so..."

"I'll do as everyone. And stay by own free will."

Lelouch still cried, she felt his tears on her back.

This time, she smiled kindly and said in her usually way :

"You're such kid..."

**END OF CODE 3**

Bonus:

CC: You're crying like a brat now for her wedding. What about when they will have sex?

Critical hit to heart attack.  
Lelouch Lamperouge K.O

CC: Lelouch?  
Lelouch: No...no...not..possible...no...don't...want...imagined...


	4. Code 4: Fear of a tender moment

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion: Lost colors

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.

Small details to know: Nunnally can see but still on a wheelchair, Euphemia is alive and still viceroy of area 11, Lelouch isn't emperor but still the leader of the black knights Zero, Shirley is alive as well.

**Rai and Nunnally Code marriage chronicle.**

**CODE 4: Fear of a tender moment.**

"It's been a few months now..." thought Rai.

Indeed, it's been a few months since the silver haired young man and Nunnally got married.

They lived in a house not too far from the Ashford school.  
And of course, the shisukon (Elder brother or elder sister that love deadly his or her little sister) came almost every day to ask :

"Nunnally! ! ! Do you need anything? ? ? ! ! ! Does that guy treat you well? ? ? ! ! !"

Not only did he forget his name but he also ask all those questions to her while ignoring him completely...

"Good luck" said the green haired witch CC, who came along (forced by the Lelouch).

"No kidding..."replied Rai with a sigh.

Nunnally would smile happily and say :  
"I am fine Onii-sama (elder brother) please do not worry about me. I am really happy."  
It reassured Lelouch deeply, but Rai too.

To hear and see Nunnally so happy made him feel happy too.

Sayoko stayed as Nunnally's maid (on Lelouch's orders...and spy...).  
She doesn't live with them, but she would sometime come for Nunnally.  
Rai didn't mind, he liked Sayoko too and it didn't bothered him that she would take along.

Now they were probably doing some shopping.  
Rai came back a bit earlier from his job (he works now at the Britannia army like Suzaku)  
and was laying on their bed, on his back with his eyes closed.

He was thinking of his wife. He used to lie on his bed and imagine what it could feel like to hold her and to kiss her.  
Now that he knew, it was better than he could ever have imagined and it only made him want her more.

And that it was scared him.

Even if they were married, Nunnally is younger than him. He didn't want to scare her or hurt her in any way.  
Even if it means it would hurt him. They never actually talked about it...so there was no need to rush things.

But even if he said so, in Rai's mind there was this burning desire to be closer.

"Nunnally..." he whispered.

"Yes? Rai-san."

"? !"

Rai's eyes snapped open and blushed. There she was, on their bed, the wheelchair next to it.

His embarrassed face quickly disappeared after seeing her warm smile.

It changed into a gentle expression. He took her in his arms and gently stroked her hair.

"You came back from work early today." she said.

"Yeah, Suzaku told me he could take care of the rest alone and Euphie gave me one order."

She looked at him curiously "An order? what kind of an order?"

He smiled sheepishly and replied : "Go home to see your wife."

She giggled : "he he he...Everyone is so nice."

He chuckled : "Yeah...they are."

He smiled and kissed her.  
He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her shoulders before he slid his hand into her hair and gently took a fistful of her hair.

He gently kissed her cheek before slowly moving towards her shoulders.  
He could fell Nunnally's hands on his back gripping his shirt.

She felt something she hadn't felt before. She wanted him to continue what he was doing.

But he stopped suddenly he opened his eyes and saw Nunnally lying beneath him.

He quickly left the room muttering something about making her tea.

Nunnally didn't move from the bed, trying to understand what had just happened.

"Why did he stop?" she asked herself.

Rai had his back against the door of their room.

They were both thinking the same thing :

"What am I doing wrong?"

**-LATER-**

"Nunnally-sama, do you like the new tea we bought?"

This afternoon, the maid Sayoko came back to the house (she gave her report to sulking brother in law) to see Nunnally.

But young woman seemed to be elsewhere today.

And somehow...sad.

"Nunnally-sama?" asked once again the maid.

"Eh?" she looked at Sayoko and apologies : "I'm sorry Sayoko-san, it's delicious."

Sayoko was worried about Nunnally's well being and asked :

"Is something the matter?"

The young woman blushed with a sad look, and played with her hands:

"Well...I..."

Sayoko took her hand and said with a smile : "Nunnally-sama, if something is bothering you, please tell me what it is. I would like to help you."

"..." She hesitate to talk about this...but this was Sayoko, her maid ever since she was 14 years old.

"...Alright."

**-LATER AFTER EXPLANATION-**

"...I see" Sayoko understood very well what it was about.

After explaining everything, Nunnally felt she could die of embarrassment.

However...

"It's only natural to feel this way Nunnally-sama. You have grown quite quickly. There is no reason to be ashamed."  
said the maid with a reassuring smile.

Nunnally's face was still red, but her expression was one of sadness and frustration.

"Rai-san is unfair. Rai-san is...always teasing me with my feelings...And when I want more he just..."

Sayoko looked at Nunnally, a sad smile on her face and said:  
"I am sure there must be a reason, have you talked with him about this?"

At this Nunnally's purple eyes widen and became like a red apple.

"I-I couldn't do that! it's already so embarrassing..."

"Nunnally-sama, as now a woman adult and as a wife, there are things that needed to be done."

Nunnally looked at her maid with an innocent look of curiosity.

"Please do not worry, it is not something hard to do, I already made a plan for this."

She came closer to Nunnally's ear and told her what she had in mind.

"EeeeeeeeeeeeeEH? ? ? ! ! ! But, but, but Sayoko-san!"

"Unless Nunnally-sama would allow Rai-san to have an affair with another woman..."

"? ? ? ! ! ! " From the look on her face, she hate the idea.

She looked as if she would cry and whispered : "I...I don't like that...I don't want that..."

Sayoko felt bad to lie like this to her, she knew Rai wouldn't betray Nunnally.

But this was necessary.

For both of them.

Nunnally looked back at Sayoko and with a determined expression she said: "I will do it."

**-LATER AT NIGHT-**

Rai was going in their room where his wife was waiting for him. He had to talk to her.

Today has been a catastrophe.

He wanted to take a bath...and when he entered the bathroom...Nunnally was there, in the bath naked.

Of course he immediately closed the door and excused himself. But still he was blushing madly.

Next Sayoko choose her some...strange clothes...with a short skirt and the chest area open.

Again he had to excuse himself and he went to the bathroom to wash his bleeding nose.

And other events like that happened all the rest of the day.

Now he was in their room, next to her (she was on the bed) and apologies :

"Sorry Nunnally, I didn't know you were in the bathroom at that time."

"..." strangely she didn't looked mad...But a little frustrated.

"I'll understand if you're angry...If you want I can sleep in the living room"

Her face became blank.

"Eh?"

"If it make you feel better I don't mind." He was going to leave, when suddenly she grabbed his arm and pulled him toward her.

"NO!"

His eyes widen when he saw his position. He was on the top of Nunnally.

When he wanted to leave, she was holding him back.

"Please stay."

"But Nunnally..."

She cut him off, kissing him deeply. She pulled away and buried her face in his neck, gently planting kisses along it.

"Rai-san...I..." She whispered soflty.

"I want you."

A simple sentence made Rai swallowed hard, trying to form coherent thoughts amidst feeling soft, wet kisses running up and down his neck. "What?" he managed to whisper.

"I want you...Does..." she was faintly blushing and looking deeply in his blue eyes.

"Does Rai-san want me too?" This time, it was his turn to blush.

His face softened at the sad look of his wife. he grinded his teeth a bit and finally admitted :

"Y-Yeah...I...Want you too."

He asked her: "Do you...believe in me? That I won't hurt you in any way?"

Then for the first time, she smiled, still blushing and said:

"Yes, I believe Rai-san. With all my heart."

He smiled at her and said sheepishly : "Oh...I see. Then...There is no need for me to be afraid."

Because you'll always be with me.

His hands gently moved over her, learning her body as he kissed her.

The small moans and gasps she made were like music to him.

"Rai...san...My...Rai-san..."

A night under a blue moon filled with a tender moment

A night never to be forgotten

**END OF CODE 4.**

Bonus:

Lelouch: Sayoko...Report.  
Sayoko: Yes sir, everything is alright.

Lelouch: Nothing odd?  
Sayoko: Nothing at all.

CC: You sound like a military  
Lelouch: Shut up witch! I'm doing what is best for Nunnally.

Sayoko: Lelouch-sama, there is no need for you to yell.  
CC: Oh, It's not him who is going to 'yell' this night.

Lelouch: ? What are you talking about?  
CC and Sayoko both chuckle.

Lelouch: SERIOUSLY! What are you laughing about? ? ? ! ! !


	5. Code 5: Announcement and death sentence

Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/game: Code geass Lelouch of the rebellion: Lost colors

Pairing: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch x CC, Suzaku x Euphemia.

Small details to know: Nunnally can see but still on a wheelchair,  
Euphemia is alive and still viceroy of area 11, Lelouch isn't emperor but still the leader of the black knights Zero, Shirley is alive as well.

**Rai and Nunnally Code marriage chronicle.**

_CODE 5: Announcement and worse than a death sentence._

...He remember it clearly as if it was yesterday.

Though her cheeks burned brighter than any star ever could,  
the tempered cool of his gaze absorbed it all and responded in his classic wordless nature with a full strength embrace.

"Rai-san...Please...touch me. Please...hold me." She said, barely above a whisper but aching with desire.

Her delicate white skin, the blush on her innocent face, her sweet pink mouth.  
The shy way her tong would press against his. The breath taking vision of her body.

He knew she was cute and beautiful, but he had never imagined he would see her so pure.

He slowly called her name and...

"...Nunnally."

But all the sudden, he wasn't in their bed anymore.

He was in a tribunal, being judged for having committed a terrible sin.

And the judge was...

"Lelouch? !"

The former prince of Britannia had his Geass activated and glared at him.

"Rai Lamperouge. You have committed a terrible crime against humanity...no...against the entire universe itself!

Rai looked at Lelouch with a confused look.

"What have I done now?"

Lelouch twitched and yelled : "You have sullied my cute little sister you bastard-! ! !"

"What? ! But we're married! And it wasn't sullied!"

"Sullied, Sullied, you have sullied her." said C.C With a pizza in her right hand. There was a lot of pizza boxes next to her.

"You only say that because he gave you those." Said Rai while pointing the boxes.

The green haired witch thought about it for a while and said: "Hmm...True enough..."

"SILENCE!" yelled the judge Lelouch, then he pointed Rai with his finger.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia, Order you, Rai Lamperouge, to DIE for having sullied one time my sister!"

"One time? But Onii-sama..." Nunnally appeared out of nowhere next to Rai with a red face.

"We did it more than one time..."

Rai's eyes widen because of fear.

"Nunnally! Don't tell that to your bro-"

Too late...

"? ? ? ! ! ! KILL! KILL! PREPARE THE WHOLE BLACK KNIGHTS ARMY AND KILL HIM!"

...

He woke up in sweats...He looked around him and saw he was still in their bedroom.

Rai wanted get up but he couldn't, his wife was hugging him tightly with a peaceful smile on her face.

Not that he mind, he smiled too and decided to go back to sleep.

But still...What a terrible nightmare it was...

_**-In the morning-**_

"Rai-san...I'm pregnant..."

He felt like fainting...He felt mentally and physically ill.

Not because of the news itself but because of fear.

What will his Brother-in-law do when he will learn the news?

And more accurately, how will he kill him?

With Knightmares?

With his Geass?

With a Gun?

Will he...'gaps'...Sent assassins to him? !

The world was upside down now...

But...

"Rai-san..."

He still could hear the voice of his wife calling him.

"Yeah?"

Her face was somehow scared and insecure...why? The only one who would be killed was him after all.

"You...Don't want...a child?" she whispered

Ah.

At this Rai's face filled with fear turned into a more gentle look.

He took Nunnally's hand in his. He looked at her belly and kissed it gently.

Then Rai looked at his wife, smiled and said : " Of course I want it, I'm very happy. I love you Nunnally."

Nunnally's insecurity vanished and was replaced by utter bliss.

"But I don't want to tell Lelouch."

She was confuse. "Why?"

"Because I don't want to die so soon."

...

"'Giggle'"

"Nunnally? I'm serious you know..."

She stopped laughing and said with a smile:

"Please do not worry about it Rai-san. If Onii-sama say anything, I'll protect you!"

...

That's not encouraging.

_**-Afternoon, after telling everything to Lelouch and the others (CC Euphemia and Suzaku)-**_

"..." Surprisingly, Lelouch said nothing.

Even when Rai was hiding behind Nunnally's wheelchair.

He came close to Nunnally and hugged her.

"I'm very happy for you Nunnally."

...Maybe there was some hope to live !

Then he came behind the wheelchair and pulled Rai (pulled his ear) in another room.

"Ouch...Did you really had to pull my ear to come here Lelouch?" asked Rai.

"Rai...you will tell me everything." said the brother in law with a serious face.

"Huh? What everything?" asked a confused Rai.

"Everything you...did." said Lelouch again very serious.

...

...

...

? !

"You're kidding? !" said a horrified Rai.

"I'm not. I want to know if you...treat my sister well enough in this."

"I'm not going to tell you what we did all this time! ! !"

"All this time...that means you did it more than once."

"? ? ? ! ! !" Rai decided to ran away.

"! Come back here! I'm not over !"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! PERVERT!"

"It's not perversity! It's only for Nunnally's own good!"

Fraternity is born in those two.

**_END OF CODE 5._**

Bonus:

Nunnally: I'm so glad Rai-san and Onii-sama are friendly with each other.

C.C and Suzaku and Euphemia : You have no idea...


End file.
